


Playing

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Inktober 2019, Lottery, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose try to make the best of their time, but it’s not exactly possible with Jack keeping an eye on them.Based on theWe could have a chanceprompt.





	Playing

_ Day 22 _

_ “We could have a chance.” _

**Playing **

“That’s it, Rose Tyler! We are finally considered a married couple inside your original universe! On your home planet!”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “It’s called Earth. What are you playing at?

“I know you love your games! Who knows? We could have a chance.” 

Rose blanched. “You could, maybe.”

“Luck is a treacherous lady, that’s true. But all we can lose is-” The Doctor has finally decided to look through the lottery rules more carefully.

“Ah. I think it’s better for us to ignore this attraction, Rose. Unless risking to lose a limb doesn’t terrify you.”

“I have never liked lotteries, anyway.”

“You haven’t? Than you should absolutely try your luck! First time’s the charm!”

“Exactly,” Jack Harkness reminded them of himself. “For a newlywed couple, that’s even more so!”

“Are you sure?” Rose knew better than to trust Jack blindly.

“No,” he said simply, choosing not to tell them him accompanying them has been Jackie’s idea. She knew exactly what may happen, if a newly married couple is allowed to roam about freely.

The immortal human was more than willing to oblige. Keeping an eye on his favourite couple, who were currently only seeing each other - what could be better? Besides, he’d get to know some of their daily activities! Even if this was only a one day trip, Jack was excited.

Rose shook her head. “I’m not going to take part in any lottery.”  _ I have imagined the completion of our earthly wedding quite differently. Instead, you lead us into some kind of an entertainment park? _

The Doctor pulled his bond-mate into an embrace instead.

_ This is as much as we can do, with Jack Harkness keeping an eye on us. While your mother keeps sending company to join us…  _

Rose giggled bitterly at him. “I should have known!”

“I have never imagined Jack would agree to spy on us,” the Doctor muttered, chuckling.


End file.
